


loving every minute of it

by Spades



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Xanxus is a Fashion Designer, Always a girl!Levi, Always a girl!Squalo, Always a girl!Tsuna, Bel and Xanxus are adopted and brothers, Cousin Incest, F/M, Nono doesn't suck, Squalo and Dino are best friends, Tsuna and Xanxus are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superbi Squalo has never been a good girl who actually does what people should be doing. She makes her own choices on what she will do. She drives fast cars, gets into scraps with men and women and has never been in a proper relationship, though that's not to say she hasn't gotten her fair share of sex. She can't hold down a job that doesn't catch her interest and she is loud, outspoken and a prideful beast that would rip most men down before they got too close. Her hair is short and she wears her shark-smile almost every minute of her life. She has one friend, no family and plenty of money and she doesn't think that she's ever wanted anything more. </p>
<p>She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving every minute of it

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a premise for a role play a friend and I were talking out because of a completely different genderswap. With girltsuna and girlsqualo.
> 
> Xanxus and Belphegor are brothers, both were adopted by Nono. Nono is the oldest of four brothers, which it goes like this: Nono, Iemitsu+Ricardo (Twins), Giotto. Iemitsu is Tsuna's dad, obviously.  
> There are a lot of reasons why Xanxus actually isn't a giant rageball, which pretty much are that Nana Sawada was in his life and Nono wasn't a complete idiot at first. And uh, Luss is sort of his best friend. Yeah, I don't know either. Some other things to note is that Xanxus sort of didn't see the need for sex/Romance. (...It's sort of a thing with my Xanxus too.)  
> To explain some things about Squalo, no parents, was taken in by uncle Tyr, who died and she sort of just stayed with Dino after that. Still a fencing prodigy though.

Superbi Squalo has never been a good girl who actually does what people should be doing. She makes her own choices on what she will do. 

She drives fast cars, gets into scraps with men and women and has never been in a proper relationship, though that's not to say she hasn't gotten her fair share of sex. 

She can't hold down a job that doesn't catch her interest and she is loud, outspoken and a prideful beast that would rip most men down before they got too close. 

Her hair is short and she wears her shark-smile almost every minute of her life. 

She has one friend, no family and plenty of money and she doesn't think that she's ever wanted anything more. 

She was wrong.

\--

She meets him after she finds an ad in a news paper for a model, the specifications weren't all that hard, pale and light skinned, they didn't need experience and she said _why not_. The brand was well known for it's work in satin and she likes trying something new every so often. She goes and meets the mohawked man named Lussuria, who she assumes is the designer, he's gay, flamboyantly so and it sort of hurts her ears to hear him screech louder over her own voice.

But despite nearly throttling him twice, she gets the job and she gets a very specific time to be at the shop and then gets introduced to a short, blonde brat with his hair in eyes and she can feel the way he drags his eyes up and down her body before having the fucking gall to laugh at her and look at Lussuria and say, “she'll do,” before going right back to whatever the fuck he was doing.

She's never been more offended.

\--

She meets _him_ two days after that and it's while she's screaming into her phone in french at Dino. Lussuria was laughing behind his hand at her colorful vocabulary and was guiding her with a hand on the small of her back. She doesn't catch what he says completely, but Squalo makes out _boss_ and everything else gets tuned out because she sees him.

He's bent over the table, a pin in his mouth and gaze focused on the dainty looking satin gloves that were getting care that most anyone would probably love to have focused on them. Dark hair in his eyes and she can see the feathers peaking out from the back of his collar. There's scars on his face and they don't make him any less handsome, in fact, she thinks it just fucking enhances it. She thinks she's sort of screwed three ways to Sunday, but then he looks up at her and she thinks she stops breathing for a few seconds. Intense red eyes that seem to look through her and shit, she's not screwed, she's _fucked_ and she doesn't think she minds all that much.

“She'll do,” is what Squalo hears and suddenly, before she can react, he's getting up and jutting his chin towards the stool and takes a look at her with expectant eyes that means strip and she is jerking herself into action because what the actual fuck was that.

“Voi! The fuck! At least fucking show me where the fuck I can change!”

Luss is laughing hard enough that Squalo wants to punch him and she can hear Belphegor (who the fuck names their kid Belphegor?) doing his ridiculous laugh at the fact that she bitched back, but she knows already. One look is all it takes to know that she's never going to want another job again, that this man has fucking owned her since she locked eyes with him. 

She never really looks back from that.

\--

She meets Sawada Tsunayoshi before she actually finds out who the kid _is_. Dino introduces her as Reborn's new student and his 'little sister' and her brows climb high on her forehead. She remembers the hell that Reborn put Dino through and finds herself not pitying the kid at all and generally tunes out the chattering the girl says, but catches bits and pieces and somehow stores them away.

It's not until two weeks later that she walks into the back room at the studio that she finds Xanxus pinning clothes on Tsuna like she's a doll. It's gentle and sweet and she doesn't think she's ever seen that look on Xanxus's face. 

She doesn't know why the first words out of her mouth are, “so this is the cousin that uses you as pin cushion, Kid?” But she does know that the shriek and annoyed face on the boss makes it all worth it.

\--

She's not quite sure what to think of the moment that Tsuna comes in and tells Xanxus that 'Mama' wanted them to come to dinner. She's learnt by now that they're all fucking nuts and Tsuna is just along for the ride because of how close she was to her cousin. Squalo doesn't think the invitation actually is for her too until Tsuna stops Xanxus's hand and Tsuna looks up at her with these big brown eyes telling her that she should come too because Mama wanted to meet Xanxus's new model.

It doesn't hit her that 'Mama' is literally someone that pretty much adopted everyone she ever met until she's arm deep in helping the older the woman with dinner and Nana, who insisted that Squalo calls her 'Mama' like everyone else – Even Tsuna's tutor who just looks at her like he's seen something amusing – and that she was more than welcome in coming to the dinners from now on.

Squalo isn't sure what the fuck these people are on, how they all just simply accepted that Sawada Nana was Mama and that they all _ate dinner together on a regular basis_ , but she knows that now that she's here, she doesn't want to leave.

(Turns out, neither does Dino.)

\--

“We should look into getting a model with long hair,” is what Xanxus says after four months of working with Squalo, he's talking to Lussuria, but he has his hands on the fabric he's pinning. She's never really thought about the fact that they may actually need someone with long hair – they had Levi after all, who was tall, leggy and had beautiful fucking hair that they could just put extensions in (Levi also hates her, she doesn't care why, but she knows that Levi does, it's sort of ridiculous). It makes something spark in her and like _fuck_ does she want to share what she's found here with some new girl who wouldn't appreciate it.

“We could ask Squalo,” Luss replies, looking up from where he's cutting fabric and smiling sweetly, he catches her eye and winks and she nearly squawks in annoyance.

“It's fucking stupid to ask someone to change their hair for work,” is what Xanxus replies and she really thinks about it. She doesn't keep her hair long after an incident with Dino in middle school that ended with gum in her hair and needing to chop it all off. Dino isn't much better, still a mess and fucker knew better than to chew gum around her now, but it's a fucking thing.

“She's a model, Xan-chan, they sort of do this thing for their job,” is faintly what she hears Lussuria say in return and she glances down to where Xanxus has paused and clearly isn't biting the fact that he really could ask her to do it.

“I'll do it, no fucking point in getting another set of breasts around here just because you need _long hair_ ,” she snaps harshly and she yelps as he stabs her with a fucking pin.

“Have you ever had long hair in your life?” He asks in a slightly incredulous tone, though it looks like he doesn't actually care what the answer is, not with how focused he is on the dress. He gets off of the chair he was sitting on to grab her cheeks and turn her face towards him. He stares at her like he's not really seeing her and keeps the eye contact as he says in a lower voice that sets a fire in the pit of her stomach, “you'd look good with it.” He releases her after that and shrugs, that's as good as she thinks she's going to get for a 'go ahead' and she sort of needs a moment to recollect herself.

She takes ten minutes and then shouts, “the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

She doesn't go with Dino when he gets his trim and shrugs when he asks why not. It's not like he needed to fucking know anyways.

\--

Lussuria has a bad habit of dressing up Squalo for pretty much everything. She doesn't think she's ever had this much clothes in this many shades, but she doesn't mind because shit, they're beautiful and tailored specifically for her. She appreciates it. What she doesn't appreciate is finding out Luss ditched her and her date for the whole event changed to Xanxus and now she and Levi need to be his arm candy.

By the end of the night, she sits down on the arm of the chair Xanxus has taken post in and presses her fingers to his temple and rubs, trying to relieve what she assumes is a migraine, at least slightly. She doesn't realize that the party ends with her just sitting there, focused on Xanxus and they left Levi to fend for herself.

\--

He touches one dress more than any other, smoothing the fabric over her skin and looking at it in a new, strange way. Squalo doesn't know what it is, but she sort of craves more of it. Her revere is broken as she hears Lussuria laughing and Bel bitching louder than normal and Xanxus just snaps too, smoothing the blue satin down once more before going back to work.

\--

There's a few things she's learnt in watching Tsuna and Xanxus. One is that Tsuna, for all her cowardly instincts, adores Xanxus and Xanxus adores her back. It would be more annoying for Squalo to watch if she didn't already understand the reasoning for how warmly Tsuna reacts to him and why she always clings to him. She's heard the story, from Lussuria by now, of how Xanxus got his scars in a fire started by a four year old Tsuna's baby sitter, how the idiot went in and got the kid out and how Tsuna clung to him like glue after that. It's fucking endearing and Squalo doesn't think she minds watching it at all.

\--

It's Halloween before she actually acts, shoves Xanxus up against a wall and kisses him. Her buccaneer hat and sword discarded behind her in the hallway, music faintly thrumming in her body and the taste of his drinks on her skin. She doesn't care that she could get fired for this, could get sent away and she'd have to find a new job away from him because she's had a bit to drink and is more drunk off of the music than anything else in the world.

He's still against her, his stupid satin cape brushing against her knuckles as she presses a hand against the wall next to his hip. He hasn't moved and she doesn't dare breathe, but something seems to break and she ends up spun and pressed against the wall and all her mind does is scream _fucking finally_ and there's teeth biting down on her lip. 

She claws and whines and by the time she realizes what's happening she's got a hand down his pants and he's hissing into her ear for more. It's not perfect, but she doesn't care with the feeling of his teeth on her neck, marking her and hot flesh under her hand. 

It doesn't surprise her when he slides a hand up her skirt and just hooks his fingers against the crotch of her panties to stroke against flesh. It's tentative and later she'll realize that holy fuck, she was his _first_ , but right then he's trying and she guides him to what she needs. She moves her hand away much to his dissatisfaction and claws her way under his shirt, leaving red lines and marking what's hers as he learns what makes her tick. It only takes a thumb brushing against her clit to leave her crying out and coming around his fingers and she hooks her leg around the back of his thigh and makes him brace her up off the ground so she could fuck him finally.

It's all a blur of her making choked noises and biting hard enough to make the man dressed as a fucking vampire bleed and she swears she comes twice more before he does and that's good enough for her.

He takes her somewhere after that and they keep fucking and in the morning, she wakes up tucked up against him and realizes that she sort of doesn't want to stop doing this.

\--

“You should probably fuck your cousin, your complex about her is fucking adorable,” she says when she's lying half on his chest, sweaty and naked as the day she was born. He's so warm that she couldn't help but stick somehow cold hands against his chest. They've been doing this for months and she will never ever stop being a bitch and putting cold limbs on him no matter how much he hates it. She purrs when he winds his hands through her hair and tugs, though he does sound confused when he tries to process what she just said.

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” 

“You two do this thing,” she says, raking her nails down his chest just to get a few red lines to appear so he can not just focus on her words, “it's a ridiculous thing, but you two fucking look at each other like you're sort of in love. You do shit with each other that couples do and I'm pretty sure you somehow fucking have a complex. I don't think she's unreceptive. Not like you're actually related. Not to fucking mention her crush on you is fucking adorable.”

He makes a thoughtful noise like he hadn't noticed any of the shit she pointed out to him and she doesn't blame him. He tugs her hair once again and nuzzles into it afterwards before replying, “I'll think about it.”

\--

They've been doing something since that Halloween that Squalo's not sure they have a name for. It takes her asking Dino a good long while after she tells him to fuck his cousin to even remotely come to a conclusion. Squalo's never wanted to date, never saw the need for it, but no, she feels strongly about this and yeah, Dino says they're dating, so it probably means they actually are.

\--

It's not surprising when she walks in and sees Xanxus with Tsuna on his chest, both of them napping, but disheveled as all hell. She's wearing a dress that Squalo can only assume was meant to be for a client but from the state of the desk and the musk of sex in the room, she can guess what happened. She gets a bottle of water and moves quietly over to them, setting the bottle on Xanxus's forehead and smirking down at him when he opens his eyes to look up at her.

“Fucking told you so.”

\--

He's working on a dress when she sort of blurts out, “I love you,” to him. He stabs her with a pin and she yelps, but knows for a fact that it this one was mostly on accident. Mostly. She takes in a deep breath and he doesn't say anything until he finishes with the dress and tells her to change and go to his office. For a minute, she worries, but realizes that there's no fucking way she's going to back down at this point, not when it's clear as day that she knows how she feels and isn't one to run away from them. He's sitting in his chair at his desk, feet propped up on the top of it and she perches herself on the corner of it closer to him. She knows for a fact that he's trying to sort through what the fuck he's feeling. Xanxus isn't the best with them, but neither is she and she doesn't think she minds it as much as anyone else would.

“You know there's never been anyone before you, right? I have no fucking idea what the fuck we're doing or how any of this shitty dating works properly. ”

The words are rough and they're laced with something she's assuming is the fact that he's struggling and still _fond_ of her and it makes her chest sort of swell with something.

“Yeah, Boss, I know,” she says, moving her gaze to meet his and she smiles in a nicer way, one that's not her usual shark smile or howling in laughter at his failure to be somewhat normal, “and I like it that way. I like that we have no idea what the fuck we're doing and going in blind.” She reaches out to him and isn't surprised when he laces their fingers and tugs her towards him. She goes easy, settling into his lap and sticking her face into his neck and humming softly for him. “Ti amo, Xanxus,” she all but purrs, amused sounding as he rests his hands in a place where she knows is him trying to be a good boy and not start fucking around.

“Yeah, ti amo,” he responds and buried his face into her hair, grunting and just holding on tight to her.


End file.
